


Need

by Eleanor_Lambb



Category: Army Of Two (Video Game)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Honestly i just want them both to be happy, M/M, Post Devil's Cartel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Lambb/pseuds/Eleanor_Lambb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something needy in Bravo's actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

There's something needy in Bravo's actions

It's in the way he invites you into his apartment, and it's in the way he sits with you while you both watch some meaningless football game.

It's in the way he leads you into his room, the way he strips himself for you, the way he moves like water around you.

It's in the way he holds you in his arms, his tan skin bearing dark tribal swirls.

It's in the rough way he kisses you, with teeth knocking against teeth. His hand dips down and oh, _God_ , it's in the way he touches you.

It's in the way his lips explore your body, leaving behind kisses and bruises alike.

It's in the way he jerks the both of you off, skin against skin, his lean body towering over you. When he notices your eyes close, your body reaching its climax, he stops and tells you to switch places with him.

It's in the way he spreads for you, the way he begs for you. It's in the way he leads you into him, a strong hand resting against your abdomen. It's in the way he pulls you down to him, his face in your neck. His blunt nails drag down your broad back.

He holds you tight against his chest as you fuck him, and it's in the way he moans and whines your name in a sensual chant.

_Alpha, Alpha, Alpha...._

He finishes before you, and it's in the way he almost screams your name, and the way he bites into your shoulder to muffle it.

When you quicken your pace, it's in the way his legs tighten around your hips, the way he lets you fill him up.

You both lay there, breathing hard and sweating.

When he finally releases you and you pull out, it's in the teary look he gives you, and the softness of his bruised lips press against yours.

It's in the way he asks you to stay the night. It's different from how he usually speaks, he's softer, gentler, quieter.

When you breath an " _Ok_ ," it's in the way his eyes spark.

It's in the way he breathes, his ever-moving chest pressed against your back, his heart hammering until he finally falls asleep.

The next morning, you wake up naked and cold. You look over, and Bravo is wrapped in the blankets, snoring loudly. You stare for a long while, taking in his disheveled hair and his scruffy jaw. You glance at the clock on his nightstand, and it's only six-thirty.

You stand up and look for your pants, and it rouses him awake. He blinks lazily, and sits up.

"Morning," you say to him. He rubs his eyes.

"Mornin'," he replies, "leaving already?" He yawns. It's in the way he sounds disappointed.

"No," you tell him, "I'm gonna take a quick jog. I'll be back in a few." You grin.

You pull on your hoodie, and it's in the way he stares at your skin, admiring his work. He swallows hard when you touch your shoulder, which has deep teeth imprints. You reach across the bed to touch his face, and it's in the way he melts into your hand.

"I'll pick up some coffee on my way back," you promise. He nods, and you notice something else in his grin besides _need_.

You lean across the messy sheets and kiss him. He falls into the kiss, his hands on your upper arms. Your clean-shaven face brushes against his scruff, and you love it. You pull back, and he hums in content. His smile shows off something that you hadn't expected.

_Adoration_.


End file.
